


Fairy lights and Coffee

by TheBloodOrange



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBloodOrange/pseuds/TheBloodOrange
Summary: Natasha asks Steve to meet her for Coffee after the events of Civil War."No brown jacket I see." She quipped, the man snorted as they both moved to take seats opposite each other."Too obvious." Ha answered him with equal snarkiness."Right. I forgot you're a fugitive now." Natasha smiled as she brought her mug up to her lips
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Fairy lights and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me wanting my ship to be happy and writing forget what happened in Endgame. Enjoy!

Fairy lights and Coffee

Natasha sat in the coffee shop, a latte placed neatly between her hands, the shop was small- it was an old thing really, it sat between a music shop and a pizzeria. 

The walls were a light teal colour and the only source of light were the multicolored fairy lights that hung from the ceiling. 

She had been waiting for about half an hour and Steve had yet to show, although she was trained to be emotionless and patient she couldn't help but feel nervous. 

When she called Steve and asked her to meet her she didn't actually expect him to agree. Of course she wouldn't, they hadn't spoken since he left the airport in Germany and she had just gathered he was still angry at her. 

It was the early evening as they both thought it a bad idea to meet in broad daylight in Paris. In fact Natasha preferred it anyway she didn't have to worry about being seen or tracked. Again. 

There were only two other people in the shop aside from the three baristas who had been sitting in the back talking for about two hours now. 

The bell on the door rang and Natasha's head shot up, there he stood. Steve Rogers. His hair was slightly longer and she noticed he let his beard grow out a bit. 

She almost wanted to laugh at his attire. He wore an oversized black jumper with bright denim jeans- it was only now she realised she had only really seen him wearing a uniform or that ugly brown leather jacket he refused to throw away even after she had stitched up the insides more than three times. 

Natasha hadn't noticed she stood up but apparently she had as she walked a few steps, they both stared at each other For a moment and Natasha could swear she felt her stomach drop. 

He smiled and she did back, both of them lost, Natasha regained herself and smirked at her friend. 

"No brown jacket I see." She quipped, the man snorted as they both moved to take seats opposite each other. 

"Too obvious." Ha answered him with equal snarkiness. 

"Right. I forgot you're a fugitive now." Natasha smiled as she brought her mug up to her lips. "Do you want a drink- the baristas are in the back I can-" She rambled, Steve laughed and nodded. 

"That would be great."

She stood and walked over to the counter, leaning forward over the marble, one of the baristas saw her and quickly rushed over to the redhead. 

"Comment puis-je aider?" The woman asked with fake enthusiasm. 

"un cappuccino s'il vous plaît." Natasha smiled, the woman nodded and began to make the drink. She turned around and gave a small thumbs up to Steve. 

He nodded and turned away from her taking a sudden interest in the fairy lights. 

"Prendre plaisir!" The baristas said as she placed the coffee on the side, Natasha nodded a thanks and picked up the drink before walking back to Steve. 

"Where did you learn to speak French?" Be raised an eyebrow, Natasha leaned back in her chair. 

"Russia." Wow that was ironic, she learnt to speak French in Russia- one of the handy things the motherland had taught her was languages. She knew about five fluently and knew basic dialogue in other things that would come in handy on shield missions. 

"How's Barnes and the others?" She inquired, Steve tensed up suddenly and Natasha was scared she had overstepped after all it was partly her fault they had all ended up in the raft. 

"There…" she could tell he was choosing his words, "There all good- Wanda is staying with the Bartons." He looked away from her. Ouch. 

She was now painfully aware of the fact she hadn't spoken to Clint in over 10 months since they fought against each other. 

"Sam's staying with me, Scott's back home-" Natasha tilted her head, "Scott's the guy who got really big…" he paused, Natasha just sighed. 

"Steve if you don't want me to know-" she started, he waved his hands in disagreement. 

"No no, It's just well, Bucky went back into cryofreeze." He broke. 

"What- How?" She asked in a hushed tone, Steve shifted in his seat obviously uncomfortable. 

Natasha was lying if she said she wasn't slightly angry, she risked her position and let them go just for Bucky to run and hide in cryofreeze, surely Steve was joking about.

"He chose to...in Wakanda." 

Natasha's ears were ringing, she had allowed Steve and Bucky to leave by shooting the king of Wakanda, T'challa, the man who reported her to Ross and made her flee the country. She was a wanted woman yet again with no citizenship yet again. 

"Steve how- King T'Challa let you- I'm confused!" She huffed. 

"The king felt bad for trying to kill Buck after he found out Zemo killed T'Chaka, he offered us asylum and Sam is actually there right now, I just came back to see you…" he whispered that last part and it made Natasha almost feel bad. 

"It's fine- anyway I heard you kissed Sharon." She said, trying desperately to change the subject. 

"How did you-?!" He started. 

"I looked through the footage at the airport." What else was she supposed to do, it was a hard habit to break.

She looked at Steve, he had that guilty look in his eyes again and for some reason that made her feel better. Maybe he didn't love Sharon- why would she care anyway.

"Yeah- she helped us." He mumbled making Natasha smile, he was such an awkward fool. 

"Good kiss?" She smirked into her mug, Steve coughed awkwardly and looked away. 

"I preferred the one in DC." He said with so much confidence she choked into her drink spewing coffee. He went to pat her on the back but she motioned it was okay. 

Natasha could feel her cheeks begin to heat up as she wiped the drink off her face with the napkin, her stomach began to flutter and she could see the concern on his face. 

He preferred her over Sharon. 

"Well then." She smiled. 

Again they met eyes and silence fell upon them, she could never hate Steve for kissing Sharon because he wasn't hers. Natasha didn't own him because they had only ever kissed once and beside long stares and flirting there was nothing binding them together but now maybe there was something more. 

"Yeah…" he smiled back. 

"Madame, nous fermons dans dix minutes!" The barista shouted from the counter, Natasha nodded. 

"Wanna go for a walk?" She asked him to hold out her hand for him to take as she stood, he didn't even hesitate as he took her arm and they walked out together. 

"Don't you have to pay?" He whispered innocently- still in that good old American boy scout mindset even after becoming a fugitive. 

"I have a tab set up for the next few months." She laughed. 

They both walked through the streets, Natasha had never noticed how dim the street lights were before.

They walked along the cobbled path for a while in silence comfortable in each other's presence, this felt nice. They felt normal. 

"How long are you planning on staying here?" He asked looking down at the woman beside him, the assassin shrugged. 

"Till Ross finds me I guess."

"You could always come with me to Wakanda, I know Buck and Sam would like to see you." Steve suggested, Natasha's heart melted right there. 

"You miss me Rogers?" She quipped trying to hide her smile, Steve snorted. 

"What? No of course not!" He snickered. 

Suddenly Steve stopped, Natasha gave him a funny look as he turned to face her. 

"You hear that?" He said, she was now aware there was soft music floating through the air from the music shop, it was a slow melody that sounded like a mix between Jazz and Classical. 

When she looked back at Steve he had stepped back a bit and was holding out his hand. 

"May I have this dance?" His voice was posh and sophisticated, obviously trying to mask his laughter. 

"Why of course." The agent replied with a matching tone, she placed her hand in his and they stepped closer to each other. Their faces were just inches from one another, both had smiles laced on their features. 

They swayed to the music, Natasha giggled. Yes Natasha Romanoff the deadly assassin giggled. Steve wasn't shocked he just continued to dance with her in the street. 

"You're not too bad at this." She mused, Steve just smiled.

She wasn't completely sure how long they danced for like that, but she knew it was by far the best moment in her life. It was just her Steve and the music. 

She had never had this with anyone else and although she knew he had loved Peggy she just felt proud that she could fill that space now. 

Dancing had always been a sore subject after she left Russia, she remembered times where Madam B would make her dance for hours on end till her feet bled and she wanted to collapse- but she never did, she pushed on through the music focusing on only the pain that would come if she failed. 

But this was different, there would be no pain after the dance, no beatings or training. She was happy. 

~<¤>~  
Natasha approached her door, Steve trailing behind her. She sighed and turned. 

"Well. This is me." She gestured to her apartment, Steve gave her a sad smile. 

"Okay- Nat before I go, please know if you ever need me just call, I'm sure T'Challa would allow you to stay." Steve assured, she chuckled at his naivety. 

"Thanks, it means alot." She unlocked her door and stepped inside a bit. " I would invite you in for Coffee but-" He cut her off. 

"But we've just drank Coffee and I have to get back." He finished for her. 

"Well I'll see you around Soldier." She mocked him with a fake salute. 

"See you around Nat." The blonde replied, smiling at her he began to walk down the hall and she walked inside and shit her door. 

As she kicked off her boots she thought, when would be the next time she saw him? He was going back to Wakanda and she was on the run, surely they'd see each other again in the near future. 

Suddenly she didn't like the Idea of him going back, she wanted him to stay with her even though she knew that was a bad idea. 

"Fuck it." She grunted, opening her door and rushing down the hall. 

"Steve!" She shouted down the staircase as she saw the man heading down the stairs, he turned with a gasp and a puzzled look crossed his face before she rushed forward. 

Natasha quickly walked down the stairs not caring that she was barefoot. 

"What are you-?" He asked. 

"Shut up and kiss me." She demanded not giving him another second to answer. 

She lifted herself up on her toes and leaned in, Steve didn't object- there lips met and it just worked. It was different from DC, that was fake. This was so much more real. 

They were real, Steve wasn't awkward anymore, he placed his arms around her waist and before it could continue she pulled away. He had an obvious look of disappointment on his face at her sudden departure. 

Natasha smirked and walked back up the stairs, smiling to herself when he couldn't see her. 

"You better visit me again." She purred as she began to make her way back to her apartment, Natasha didn't turn back- instead she just opened her door and flopped down on her sofa the blush creeping up on her face along with a wide grin. 

She knew he would be back soon, maybe not days or weeks but she knew she'd see him again and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos it means alot! Xxx


End file.
